


Warm inside and out

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [39]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are stuck at the mansion during a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm inside and out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2014.  
> Prompt by rozf.

Charles looked out the window with a deep frown. His face was getting numb from the cold : only a thin sheet of glass separated him from the most terrible snowstorm he had ever seen. The radio kept advising people to stay home and warm. But Raven had been away for a week, and Charles was scared for her life.

"Don't worry. She's smart. She's found a place to stay."

From his place near the window, Charles could barely see Erik's silhouette in the dim light of candles. The power had gone out earlier. Now, Erik was lighting a fire because the mansion was going cold really fast. Charles wrapped his blanket tightly around himself and walked to the fireplace.

Logs piled up above crumpled pieces of paper and kindling wood. Erik stroke a match and threw it in the hearth. Soon after, tiny flames appeared under the logs. Erik sat on the floor and looked at it quietly.

"Come here, you'll catch a cold," he said.

Charles joined Erik in front of the fireplace and snuggled up to him. The warmth of the fire was slowly reaching them. "You're sure about Raven ?" He couldn't help but worry about his sister. She was still so young.

"You've known her for much longer than me. Do you think she would risk her life ?"

No. Of course, she wouldn't. Charles allowed himself to smile.

The fire was crackling happily when the phone rang. Charles ran to it. "Hello ? Oh, Raven !" He turned around and smiled at Erik, who winked at him. "I'm glad you're okay." Finally, Charles felt warm inside and out.


End file.
